


Not Something You See Everyday

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [51]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s07e18 Party on Garth, Fluff, Implied Bottom Dean, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:50:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garth's take on the Winchester's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Something You See Everyday

**Author's Note:**

> Season 7 episode 18 Party On, Garth

 

From the moment Garth had met Dean, he knew they would get along. Yeah, Dean was big, strong and scary, and Garth was small, skinny and about as scary as a cat, but he knew they would be friends real soon.

 

The only thing he wasn't expecting out of a guy like Dean was that he had a boyfriend. Who was his brother.

 

He wasn't disgusted or offended. He figured if they loved each other, than they could do whatever the fuck they wanted. He had no place to criticize them.

 

Garth found out what the Winchester's were up to in the nighttime as he walked to his car after hunting the Shojo, rubbing the bump on his head.

 

"-love you."

 

Garth looked around him, looking for the Winchester who had spoken the words.

 

"-you too."

 

Garth slowly tiptoed to the edge of the building, and pressed himself to the side, watching the brothers. Sam had his hands possessively framing Dean's face, and Dean had his arms wrapped around his neck, standing on his toes to reach Sam's lips. Garth had to repress a smile.

 

He never would have guessed Dean would be the bottom in the relationship.


End file.
